As incandescent lighting is being phased out, LED lighting is presenting itself as both a cost effective and desirable replacement. However, existing switches, dimmers, lighting fixtures, and other infrastructure components are designed to work with traditional incandescent luminaires that employ Edison-style bases. As such, LED-based luminaires, such as LED-based light bulbs, are often designed to simply replace incandescent luminaires in lighting fixtures that are configured to receive Edison-style bases. LED-based luminaires are much more complex than incandescent luminaires, which are essentially formed of a filament housed in a gas-filled globe. LED-based luminaires not only include LEDs for emitting light, but also employ relatively sophisticated power supplies and control circuitry to drive the LEDs with special drive signals. As a result, typical dimmers often have various compatibility issues when used with LED-based luminaires. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost effective dimmer that works well with LED-based luminaires.